<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meteor City by anonymwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398433">Meteor City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter'>anonymwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meteor City | Ryuuseigai (Hunter X Hunter), Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of the Phantom Troupe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you came up with the idea for a nen ability before shown in this fic then i give credit to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forged monsters... Human experiments...</p><p>Vast junk... Hidden items...</p><p>Fearsome factions... Strange powers...</p><p>The word "unknown" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known... as Spiders!.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the rundown Meteor City, there's bloodstain on every street. Pollution fills the air, partially blocking out the sunlight, which casts an orange haze throughout the city. Some days it would be better, where the yellow rays of sunlight would pierce the city, brightening the faces of people all around. Other days it would be worse, where the visibility would be further dampened by the darkness of the overwhelming orange haze of twisted sunlight.</p><p>Whatever day it may be, the wind was strong as it swept through, carrying with it a touch of toxicity from the pollution, which the residents of Meteor City had long become immune too. The pollution was caused by the huge piles of junk dumped on the city's doorstep by the surrounding country of Qucebe, who had long since closed the borders around the city and trapped them in. Yet the people of Meteor City had long since accepted the junk from Qucebe. Even the large nation of the USS dumped it's garbage on the city's doorstep, initially due to the city's isolated relations with Qucebe, and since the city accepts it, Saherta willingly piles it on there, unknown to their own populace. While most of it was useless junk, some of it could be used for various purposes. The junk piles had become part of the city's culture. </p><p>The people of Meteor City share an odd yet unique relationship with eachother. Being closed off from the outside world, the residents formed an unspeakable bond with eachother, but they would still stab one another in the back if there was something to be gained. Many factions reside in the city, yet the Elders rule overall, they who lead of the faction known as The Order. </p><p>There is no police force in Meteor City, only protection offered from gangs, at a price. Checkpoints are at more common and open areas, while back alleys get the most activity. Since the city is isolated from the areas around it, smugglers rose to prominence, soon becoming an influential force in the city long ago. </p><p>Much activity goes on in Meteor City. Human trafficking. Torture and murder clubs for sport, entertainment and business.  The city is overpopulated even with the rampant murder. Every day people die, and it's always been that way since the founding of the city. Nen is freely taught, mostly by the powerful factions to their followers, but it's rare for people to develop a hatsu ability. As a baby it's a struggle to breathe the air, and some die. Babies are purposely not given any kind of oxygen mask as a test to see if they are strong enough to breathe the air. The people of Meteor City, strangers to eachother, often shared a stronger bond than those within their own family. This unspeakable connection is a mystery to those who live outside of the city. But to those inside, they know what it is. A shared connection of growing up and living here, with it's own atmosphere, it's own culture, it's own people, so far removed from those elsewhere. Yet strangers are still strangers, and the violence between them can be extreme and easily provoked. There would be many more boys than girls living on the streets, as many girls would be kidnapped by disgusting or evil individuals or be sold to them. For the boys it happened at a much lower rate. Everyone knows the streets aren't safe, but most have no choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Chrollo Lucilfer was born to parents who were friends with an Elder of Meteor City. The Elder convinced them to hand Chrollo over to The Order to become an Acolyte, and thus abandon him completely. Chrollo joined a number of children under The Order's care and teaching. They were all housed in a single building. The Elder instructed them in the ways of Nen and combat. As children they were punished by being rigorously beaten in order to strengthen them. Chrollo often disobeyed, following his hearts desire, having fun with friends and playing near the junk piles, considered one of the safest places. But over the years the beatings, the isolation punishments and the violent environment of Meteor City caused him to direct his emotions inwards. Chrollo was always quite different from others as a child. At times he was social and would play with friends, and others he would want to be alone, thinking and observing things. But his life was made much further withdrawn from how he grew up. In his later child years, he became accustomed to the lifestyle of an average Acolyte. Inside he wanted to rebel, somehow. </p><p>He would often stare out of the window of the building they housed all the Acolyte's in. The sight wouldn't be special to most people, but to Chrollo, it was a feeling and a sight of wonder. Even a boring background he would see it's unique properties, it's beauty. Even the dull grey colors of the buildings and roads that were his view from the building he liked to see, because then he could also think more in his mind of things. Out of the window he would watch the common events transpire. People walking by, people talking. Who were they, he thought. What were they talking about, were was they going, what did they think about. Are they important. Are they special.</p><p>As he grew into his teenage years, his mind and thinking expanded more. He thought more about the person he was, and who he wanted to be, what he wanted to do. He analyzed his own thoughts and emotions. As much as he would try to control his own emotions and needs, there were certain things he still wanted.</p><p>Seeing others discovering their hatsu ability, Chrollo dedicated himself more to his combat training.</p><p>In the high corner of the room was a spider. Chrollo was intrigued at this spider that would often be with him as he watched through the window. He observed that it stayed in the same place for so long. How does it survive so long without food. Why does it stay in the same place. He also observed that the spider waits for it's prey. It catches them with it's web. A perfect trap. The spider's head directs it's legs, like all insects, like all beings. </p><p>Chrollo became more physically powerful into his teenage years, surpassing most of his peers, even as some had discovered what hatsu ability they could do, whereas Chrollo had not yet figured his out. One day he wondered, what if... what if he could take other's abilities, it must be a possibility, however slim, as no other had this ability. He wondered how he could do this. After much thinking, he decided on a book, where he could write down and record their abilities, thereby always having them at hand when he wanted and never being able to forget them. Chrollo trained and focused for weeks until he was finally able to conjure his book.</p><p>Chrollo would observe one of the other boys in his class who had learned their hatsu ability. He didn't want to be noticed, so he chose someone with a weaker ability. He found someone who had a conjuration and manipulation ability to cast small rocks. He observed him for days, writing down the boy's power and how it works, and focusing on trying to steal his power, to no avail. Then he tried a different tactic, something more personal. When the boy was outside not far from the school, Chrollo walked up to him and simply asked him to place his hand on a page in the book. The boy was skeptical, but obliged. Then the boy took his hand off the page and Chrollo looked at it. Nothing there. Chrollo was disappointed, and was about to close the book and move on, when writing started to appear on the page, which soon read the description of the boy's ability. Chrollo's eyes widened as he read the words. The boy inquired as to what happened. Chrollo started walking away, and so did the boy on his original journey. Chrollo stopped in his tracks. He held in one hand the book with the page open of the ability, and he held out his other arm and pointed at a wall and focused. He materialized small rocks in front of his hand, and sent them at the wall. Chrollo was shocked. But then he became worried. What if he knows it was something to do with him when the boy discovers his power is gone, if it is gone. He will be discovered, and cast out, or killed. Chrollo ran back to the boy and asked him to show him his ability. The boy obliged, and held out his arm at the wall and focused, but nothing happened. The boy was puzzled, and focused harder, to no avail. </p><p>"I don't understand..." the boy said. Chrollo grabbed the boys head and rammed it into the wall, crushing part of the boy's skull at the front. Chrollo pulled the boys head back, then smashed it into the wall again and again, until blood and pieces of skull splattered everywhere and his face became unrecognizable. Chrollo breathed heavily as he did it. After many times of smashing his head into the wall until it was a mangly mess and large parts of the head were in various shapes, Chrollo let go and the body fell to the floor, Chrollo knew it to be dead. Then he walked away. As he walked away he opened up his book and found the writing of the power had disappeared. When he tried using the power, he couldn't. He realized now the true mechanics of his own ability, and the potential it opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Congregation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo came up with plans to steal others abilities. To remain more in secret he targeted several Order schools in the city. One of his plans would be after stealing his opponents power and defeating them, to keep them in a dark room to be kept alive there by certain individuals, sick or depraved, or hire the services of a torturer. After people of The Order were going missing more regularly, Chrollo had to be more careful and selective due to the precautions the members and the Elders were taking.</p><p>Chrollo had given to many torture clubs a variety of people to keep. In one of them, Chrollo met a young man with short black hair. Chrollo had earlier contacted the club to arrange for the torturer to keep one his victims locked up indefinitely. Chrollo carried his unconscious victim on his back as he met the guards at the door, and told them about his appointment. When they confirmed it they allowed him inside and another guard led him to the torturer. Chrollo entered the room and saw the man with his back facing him using a blowtorch on something. Chrollo dumped the body on the ground in front of him. The torturer turned around.</p><p>"Specific?" asked the torturer.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Expensive"</p><p>"I can pay"</p><p>"Ok, i'll take it"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the bowels of a secret building owned by The Order, an event called The Congregation is held. An event in which the higher positioned Elders can if they want, send their best disciples, starting usually in their teenage years, to fight in order to become Elders or higher positioned Elders. The fight is to the death, and takes place inside a large auditorium. It is the best place to advance higher in position in the Order anywhere in the city. The ones who win more or show more power get higher positions in the organization. You can choose to keep fighting in The Congregation to get higher positions. But it's not just power they are looking for, but devotion to the cause and the organization. You must preach in the city to further your standing. With a lot of dedication you will reach higher positions and have access to higher Elders. Younger Elders don't usually reach higher positions, and Elder versus Elder fighting outside the congregation is prohibited. They also have people who have deductive abilities to find out who killed an Elder.</p><p>After Chrollo had fought multiple opponents in The Congregation and won each of them, he was feeling confident. Their combat ability paled in comparison to his, but their hatsu abilities offered their own challenges. Yet for 16 year old Chrollo, his 6th fight would be one he would remember forever.</p><p>Chrollo walked onto the platform and awaited his opponent. Meters away from all sides of the platform were a mix of Elders and students, walled off from the platform by a huge fence. Some cheering came from the crowd. Centuries past, it was held in silence, but after so long a culture had developed around the event.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo's opponent walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A woman in a red cloak with her head down walked gently onto the platform. She looked up at him. Chrollo saw her face covered in bandages, but her eyes gave off an expression as being blank, which then twitched back and forth to one of sadness. Tears ran down her cheeks. Chrollo was unsure how to feel. His other opponents were all focused on fighting him, defeating him. He could see the drive in their eyes, but this one was different. The woman looked down again at the floor, her cloak covering her head. Then, she leaned back, and let the cloak fall from her body to the floor, revealing her own body which was wrapped in various bandages. Chrollo was surprised to see such an appearance. In the gaps between the bandage folds he could see the grey of charred flesh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her name is Jeanne Velsta. Raised since birth in The Order, she has devoted herself to it, it's faith and it's teachings. As she often prayed, she usually carried a candle with her. One time while she was praying, her hands had gotten too close to the flame, and she burned herself. She recoiled in pain. And then something changed inside Jeanne. A curiosity, and a certain kind of pleasure emerged inside of her. Daring her, the risk of whatever may come. Perhaps to give more devotion. She will give mind, body and soul to her faith. She burned herself more and each time recoiled in pain. Yet, she had to continue, she felt she had too. Over time she began burning herself more and more that her body was becoming scarred, and then charred. She often cried tears of joy and pain in how she served her faith. Remarkably, she was still able to learn and excell in her combat skills. The level of pain she experienced from the burns motivated and forced her to go the extra lengths in order to succeed and improve in her training. All for her faith, she knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo and Jeanne faced eachother and used Gyo to see if any traps had been laid. Then they went into their combat stances, staring eachother down, waiting for the referee to shout for the fight to begin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long silence before the referee said anything. Everyone could feel the tension in the air from these two strong fighters. The cheering had died down to silence, everyone was ready to focus on what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"FIGHT!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo ran towards her as they each deactivated Gyo. Jeanne conjured candles around her, then transmutes fire to light them. Chrollo was almost upon her now, when before he could make a strike, a wall of flame came from the candles to block his way, causing Chrollo to lurch back. Understanding the situation immediately, Chrollo leaped diagonally towards her trying to get to her side, but again he was met with a wall of flame, making him jump back. Then a blast of fire came towards him, Chrollo dodged it in time. More blasts were directed at him, making him dodge continuously. Jeanne walked towards him, her candles around her staying where they are, as she continued to transmute and manipulate fire blasts and fire streams at Chrollo. Chrollo conjured his book, bandit's secret and turned to a page. He activated his Nen ability of Aura Blast to shoot blasts of aura at the fires Jeanne was sending. The aura blasts went through the fire making it dissipate around the aura blast, Jeanne dodged the incoming aura blast. As Chrollo moved forwards to capitalize on the success, Jeanne created stronger fire streams and blasts to block Chrollo's. Chrollo was forced back again as Jeanne continued moving forwards. Chrollo was thinking of what to do as he dodged and blocked the blasts with his own blasts.</p><p>"You will be consumed in the fire of our savior. Rejoice"</p><p>Chrollo turned to another page in the book, to an ability he had not yet used in any congregation fight. His slight doubt of exposing another power was expunged with the need to survive and to defeat his enemy. Chrollo activated his transmutation ability of Wind Blade, transforming the aura around his arm mimicking that of a short sword that stretched out 3 feet from his hand. With each strike of this sword it is so fast and strong it causes strikes through the air. Chrollo stepped forward and slashed with his sword arm, causing the attacks to strike through the air towards her fire wall, and extinguishing parts of it. Chrollo kept up the intensity of his attacks as he moved closer, his attacks slicing through Jeanne's fire streams and blasts, but not enough to reach her. They got closer and Chrollo dodged her attacks while attacking with his own, slashing air strikes at her and using his own sword arm to pierce her fire. His air strikes and his own sword arm attacks got through, hurting her, making her stumble backwards. Chrollo leaped forward to attack, and Jeanne threw up a large and packed fire wall, Chrollo felt the heat of the flames intensely but jumped over her where there was no fire wall, and threw air strikes at her. The hits injured and knocked her sideways onto the ground, she was bleeding from different parts of her body. Chrollo landed and leaped forward to her, Jeanne rolled sideways and got up to keep blasting fire at Chrollo as he then dodged and slashed his way through.</p><p>Jeanne activated her Nen ability, Candelabra, coating the platform in her aura which transmuted into wax. Chrollo was surprised and tried assessing the situation as he continued to get to her. Jeanne lit the wax on fire, putting the whole platform on fire with nowhere else to go. Chrollo was taken aback and was forced to stop pursuing her to put out the fires near to him before he caught completely on fire. Jeanne's bandages started to burn. Chrollo looked up to see her and the area before him. Chrollo was shocked at what she had done.</p><p>*Incredible. Her skill with using various techniques, she's no ordinary Nen user*</p><p>She attacked with her blasts and streams as Chrollo turned to another page and activated another ability never used in a congregation fight before. The conjuration ability, Protection!. A shell then began to envelop Chrollo until it covered him completely. He knew if he stayed in here he would be cooked alive, so Chrollo punched the shell and it broke open and he got out. Jeanne attacked with her fire streams and blasts, Chrollo used a large piece of the shell to block the attacks and then he put it on the ground, smothering the wax and fire it had on that spot. Chrollo turned to another page while he stood on the shell and used his strength to slide over to Jeanne, surprising her. He activated Wind Blade, and once he got close enough to her as he was sliding past, he lunged with his blade, piercing through her fire wall and decapitating her. Chrollo looked back to see her decapitated corpse and head rolling across the floor, confirming she was dead, then he used his sword to start swiping at the fire as he headed towards the exit, and as it opened members of The Order came in to put out the fire. Some of the Elders were suspicious at the amount of abilities Chrollo possessed.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo used few of his stolen abilities in the arena in order to avoid making others more suspicious of his abilities. Combined with his gifted combat skills, he consistently won fights and quickly rose to prominence. At first some Elders were suspicious of Chrollo's new abilities as they seemed too rare and different from eachother for one person to posess, and now Chrollo had demonstrated five abilities in total in his congregation fights, with no one else possessing so many abilities. In addition to that he was also strong and focused even with possessing multiple abilities. One of the Elders was also suspicious as one his students not long ago possessed the ability of wind blade that Chrollo had demonstrated. But the elders dismissed their suspicions and chalked it up to other reasons, not wanting to believe in it, and also since Chrollo was becoming more successful and influential in The Congregation.</p><p> </p><p>As Chrollo continued to advance over the years through the congregation and assignments, the Elders became more suspicious of his power. Soon the high Elders sent one of their representatives to confront Chrollo in a reasonable manner. Their evidence was thin, and Chrollo was also a rising star in the organization. Chrollo denied everything, and convinced the representative, but the Elders were still suspicious.</p><p>Chrollo's thinking turned towards how he could steal the abilities of others while not drawing attention to himself. Firstly, how could he steal the abilities of his classmates and Elders without drawing attention to himself. Secondly, how could he steal the abilities of strangers and not draw attention to himself. In both of these instances, he must also keep the target alive in order to retain their ability. As Chrollo's options were now limited, he decided to venture into the sewers, after hearing all his life of the rumors there. He saw it as a chance to get stronger, and possibly steal more abilities without being watched or followed, as the sewers were one of the most dangerous places in the city, with few returning once they enter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sewers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo walked through the winding tunnels of the sewers, the floor of the tunnels were covered in green liquid nearly up to Chrollo's knees. The walls were covered in green slime. The tunnels were illuminated by the liquid which was somehow luminous, casting a green tint all around. Soon the sewers became like a maze that never ended as he walked through various turns and tunnels, but Chrollo kept track of where he went. </p><p>Chrollo heard the splashing of water nearby. Then soon 3 humanoid creatures came upon him, they each looked reptilian in appearance and scales adorned their heads. They carried knives, and immediately attacked Chrollo. He easily defeated them with with combat abilities. As Chrollo ventured further into the sewer, he began to grow more nervous. The atmosphere of the sewers was oppressing, the smell was so foul it was starting to be irritating. With nearly each step in the liquid he could feel his foot touching some pieces of whatever it was. Soon, Chrollo again could hear the splashing of liquid, this time much more intense. Then more of the same creatures came into his view. He could also hear splashing behind him, and more creatures appeared there, surrounding him, sniffing the air intensely. The creatures walked towards him, some had knives and some had swords. </p><p>"Wait!" said Chrollo. The mutants all stopped.</p><p>"Do you have a leader?"</p><p>"Yes" a voice said from the group.</p><p>"I want to talk to them. Take me to them"</p><p>The creatures looked at eachother and talked among themselves. Then they looked back to Chrollo and agreed to take him.</p><p>The mutants lead Chrollo to a wide open room. It was a busy area, with a wide array of mutant humanoids of all shapes and sizes, different kinds and colors of skin. Many had distorted bone structure. The smell was even more horrendous than the tunnels. They were all going about their business like normal people would, although he saw some some having rampant sex in several parts of the room, although it looked more like rape. He could see what looked like people selling things all around. He also saw a human sized rat like creature, and four other human sized creatures nearby with a large shell on their back. In the middle near the back of the room was a throne on a small platform which he was lead towards by the creatures. On the throne sat a similar looking creature to the others, but was larger and more muscled, and near it looked to be guards armed with melee weapons. When Chrollo was lead to the platform, one of the creatures walked over to the other creature on the throne and talked in it's ear. Chrollo could sense this being on the throne was strong. After the creature had finished speaking into the other's ear, the being on the throne stood up and walked forwards. </p><p>"I am king here. Call me, Azeran"</p><p>"I'm curious, Azeran, who are you all down here?"</p><p>"The question, is why you are down here?"</p><p>"I come in search of strong opponents"</p><p>Azeran laughs, causing other creatures around him to laugh. </p><p>"Then you have come to the right place. None of your kind has escaped alive. Now, who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Chrollo. I am with The Order of-"</p><p>"The Order?!"</p><p>"...Yes, why?"</p><p> Do you know what they did to us?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>The king walked side to side with his head down.</p><p>"They experimented on our people. Our ancestors. Yet there's always more they experiment on, and if they deem them failures, they toss them down here."</p><p>*I had heard rumors, but i did not know the extent of the what the truth really was here*</p><p>"Why did they not kill you?"</p><p>"That i do not know. Perhaps they were too strong for them to simply kill, and didn't want the casualties."</p><p>Chrollo's eyes narrowed in suspicion, not believing the reason. The king turned around and sat back on his throne.</p><p>"Are you one of their experiments?"</p><p>"My ancestors have been here for a long time. Always one of the strongest families, i rose to become the strongest. And king."</p><p>Chrollo looked around. </p><p>"Can your people be trusted?"</p><p>The king grew angry, then he calmed himself.</p><p>"Completely" </p><p>"Then perhaps we have similar goals"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I wish the order destroyed, same as you"</p><p>The king turned around, and put his hand to his chin, thinking. </p><p>"You say you are from the order yet wish them destroyed" he said, turning around, "How do i know you are telling the truth?"</p><p>"...I have been killing their members and stealing their powers. Maybe we can work together"</p><p>"Mhm. We have heard reports of Order people being abducted across the city in recent years"</p><p>"That was me"</p><p>"How can we be sure?"</p><p>"Allow me demonstrate that i can steal anothers power, perhaps in a contest"</p><p>"Very well" </p><p>The king snapped his fingers. One of his guards went close to him and the king talked to him. The guard then ran out of the room.</p><p>"Why do you want The Order destroyed?"</p><p>"Because i want too. Because i can"</p><p>"Ha. Fine!. But let us test you are really telling me the truth"</p><p>A few minutes later one of their warrior caste entered the room with the guard. The warrior took his place opposite to Chrollo. They both looked at Azeran.</p><p>"This here is Tolen. A useless but serviceable soldier. His ability however will be unique, thus we will really see if you can take it "</p><p>"What is his ability?"</p><p>"He can conjure a large club made of bone"</p><p>Chrollo nodded. </p><p>"Assume your combat positions"</p><p>Tolen and Chrollo faced eachother. Tolen went into his combat stance and conjured his club, wielding it with both hands. Chrollo conjured his book. Azeran sat down on his throne.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>Chrollo activated Wind Blade and and swung an air strike at Tolen, who dodged and ran at him. Chrollo swung his arm and threw more air strikes at Tolen, who dodged each one and came upon Chrollo striking down his club upon the air blade. Tolen and Chrollo struggled as the club was reaching more towards Chrollo's face. Chrollo bared his teeth and used his strength to keep the club at bay, before deflecting his blade to the side, disconnecting from the club and elbowing Tolen in the face. Chrollo stepped back and Tolen charged at him. Chrollo rolled to the side and Tolen came after him as they exchange fierce blows with their weapons, neither injuring the other. Chrollo jumped back and deactivated Wind Blade, turning his book to another page as Tolen came at him. Chrollo dodged his attacks and waited for the right moment to activate his next ability, Chop!, by slashing his arm in a chopping motion, he makes a very strong attack, and he chopped off Tolen's arm. As Tolen was in shock, Chrollo kicked the club out of his other hand. Tolen threw a punch and Chrollo put his book and caught the punch in a page, then kicked Tolen away. Chrollo read the page as Tolen bled out on the floor. He slowly stood up. Then ran at Chrollo. Chrollo conjured a large club made of bone, Tolen stopped in his tracks halfway to Chrollo. Chrollo smiled and ran at him, and smashed him across the face with the club, sending him across the room, crashing into the wall. Chrollo walked to the steps before Azeran.</p><p>"There"</p><p>Azeran clapped, then stood up.</p><p>"Impressive!. Very impressive. But Order people aren't known for their mercy. You must need him alive in order for you to keep the ability"</p><p>*Astute, perhaps i underestimated his intellect*</p><p>"Correct"</p><p>Azeran smiled.</p><p>"You must have many abilities" said Azeran, then he walked back to his throne and sat down.</p><p>"Perhaps"</p><p>Azeran smiled.</p><p>"I am satisfied you are who you say you are. You posses the ability to steal the power of others. Wolg!" Azeran shouted. "He is one of my strongest warriors" said Azeran as Wolg, one of the armed guards who was standing near the throne, a tall and muscled being, walked towards them. Wolg walked up to Chrollo and greeted him.</p><p>"Hello" said Wolg cheerfully in a croaky voice.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>"Onwolg, or Wolg for short as people usually call me"</p><p>Chrollo just stared him, surprised by his demeanor.</p><p>"He will aid you in your fight against the Order. Once we see their deaths mounting up, we will join the fight" bellowed Azeran.</p><p>Chrollo nodded "I understand"</p><p>"Go then, and don't forget, we will be watching"</p><p>Chrollo nodded, then turned around and walked away with Onwolg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even as many people died each day, it was ever overpopulated in Meteor City. Before Feitan joined Chrollo, he was nearly always free to take on clients. One day, a young girl walked into the torture club dragging a man's body across the floor. Feitan turned around to look at her, and she handed him some money.</p><p>"I gave him sleeping pills"</p><p>Feitan counted the money.</p><p>"It's not enough"</p><p>The girl looked down.</p><p>"He raped me"</p><p>Feitan stared at her.</p><p>"I'll make an exception. This once"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Onwolg and Chrollo continued their spree of killing as Chrollo tried to steal peoples powers and Onwolg killing off Order members with co-ordination help from Chrollo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Chrollo and Onwolg walked along the streets one day, Onwolg overheard a conversation between two kids.</p><p>"Yeah, but have you ever seen a full moon?"</p><p>"A full moon?, no way"</p><p>"My mom woke me up once to see one. It was amazing"</p><p>"Wow"</p><p>Onwolg looked up to the spec of light in the sky which was the moon, where only a small section was visible, yet still clearly brighter than the other specs of stars around it.</p><p>"The moon... They mean that spot of light in the sky?"</p><p>"Yes, that's the moon"</p><p>"I never...cared for it. I only saw it a few times and it was only a small part, like when we went out scavenging one night. Oh and there was another time i was a gaurd to a group when we ventured out, and uhm, oh yes, yes, It was like the same size as it is now. Nothing i ever cared for"</p><p>"We see different parts of the moon all the time. Usually small pieces, but it's nice when it's full"</p><p>"A full moon... How strange that you value this. It's so far away, and there are other lights around us"</p><p>Chrollo reflected on what Onwolg said.</p><p>"I guess, we find beauty in all kinds of strange things. Don't you have something similar in the sewers?"</p><p>"That is where we live but we do not like it to be called that. We call it the underground"</p><p>"Fair enough"</p><p>"To answer your question yes, i believe we have something similar. Since groups make frequent supply raids on the surface, one of the buildings near to our primary entrance on the surface has a window high up. It's glass is multicolored. When the suns light passes through it, it makes multicolored symbols all over. It's quite a sight, you should see it"</p><p>"Maybe i will"</p><p>*Such appreciation over something like this. We are surprisingly similar in some ways, which i would not have expected. Maybe i am the one who needs to soften my views on people*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Feitan was a child, in the company of a torturer, he was taught various techniques by her. Most of the day would be spent in her company, hours standing up and standing still, hovering and watching and learning. Stitching, cutting, scraping, stabbing, cannibalizing. Burning, washing, designing, playing. She showed him the brutality of torture until it made him numb to it, numb to the world. She showed him the artistry, by carving designs into the skin, flesh and bones of the victims. She showed him the joy of the victims screams. She made him study the registry of a persons screams to see the quality and quantity of pain. For the victim and pleasure for themselves. She showed him how to extract the truth from even the most resilient of people.</p><p>She looked at him longingly with desperation. Years she trained the child in her craft, until he was at a standard she could respect. She desired to cut into him, the mystery of his person and skills confounded her. She desired to know all, to know the secrets in the depths of his flesh and bones. The time was right, and she abducted him. Now on the bed, it was time for pleasure. Time for the orgasmic nature of torture that no other feeling or drug could surpass. She was ready, and he was ready for her, she thought. But Feitan did not submit to her whims, and rebelled. He destroyed her, and took her place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo dropped another person off for Feitan.</p><p>"You always want to be a torturer?"</p><p>"Questions? Hm. Not really"</p><p>"Why do it?"</p><p>"It's fun"</p><p>"Haven't you ever wanted to do more?"</p><p>"More?"</p><p>"More than this. To be free"</p><p>"Free?"</p><p>"Free to do what you want"</p><p>"I am free"</p><p>"Not under the guild"</p><p>"I am free" snapped Feitan, "I am free to do what i want here"</p><p>"Not truly free to do what you want. Whatever you want. All the laws and rules, overseers, factions and traitors"</p><p>"Hm. What of it"</p><p>"You could join me, and be truly free from all this"</p><p>"Join? Hm. What would we do?"</p><p>"Anything we wanted. Go anywhere, do anything"</p><p>"Hm. Interesting proposal. I accept"</p><p>"So quickly?"</p><p>"I'm bored"</p><p>Chrollo smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nobunaga Hazama was a boy who lived on the streets with other children. Thieving was a way of life. It wouldn't be uncommon for a child to be captured or to die stealing. These kids had no other choice.</p><p>A swordsman went about his common routine of going for supplies. The kids sometimes thought of stealing from him to get his supplies as he walked slowly and calmly through the streets. They made plans to either trip him up, distract or kill him. On one attempt the kids made plans to make him drop his supplies on the ground. One of the kids planned to run to one side to quickly pick up an item of food and run away, and while he was doing that another kid would run to the other side and pick up a food item.</p><p>When the first stage of the plan was complete and the man dropped his supplies, the first kid ran to the tin can of food furthest away. He quickly picked up the tin and ran away, when his head came off his body. The head rolled in the air as the stump of the neck spurted blood and the body fell over. Nobunaga looked from afar, shocked at what happened to his friend. He didn't even see the attack, only the results. The swordsman was so fast that his sword was sheathed in the same instant as the attack. The swordsman picked up his supplies and walked the same as he did before, back towards his home.</p><p>The scene of his friends death, his head being decapitated from his body and spinning in the air played over and over in Nobunaga's mind. He would have nightmares of the scene and wake up sweating. Emotions swirled in his body. Anger, sadness, fear. He was scared at what the swordsman could do, if he ever encountered him again. But curiosity swelled within him. The skill at which the swordsman could do that strike, an attack of which he had never seen, and he had seen plenty of attacks and some strange abilities in his time on the streets. The boy who was killed wasn't a close friend of Nobunaga's. Those who lived on the streets and stole for their food were their own loosely connected community. When Nobunaga later tried to rally his friends to avenge the boy who had been killed, or even to try and steal supplies from the swordsman as a challenge, they all rejected him. So he took it upon himself. He tricked the swordsman, and the swordsman, impressed with the boys ingenuity and courage, took him on as an apprentice, and taught him the way of the sword. For many years he taught him most of what he knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo had visited the swordsman before to talk with him. That is when he noticed Nobunaga, and saw his opportunity. He talked with Nobunaga, and sensing the stoic nature of Nobunaga's master, Chrollo turned more of his attention toward Nobunaga. Chrollo would pay someone in secret to try and kill Nobunaga.</p><p>The hired person confronted Nobunaga on the street, and Chrollo witnessed his power. That is when Chrollo fully had the intention to persuade Nobunaga to join his group, but Chrollo soon realized that Nobunaga was focused on something else that was stopping him from joining. When the time was right, Nobunaga challenged his master, and he won, killing him by decapitation.</p><p> </p><p>Nobunaga remembered his talks with Chrollo.</p><p>"What do you plan to do after?"</p><p>"After what?"</p><p>"After you kill your master"</p><p>Nobunaga was shocked. He was unable turn his head upwards to look at Chrollo, who had discovered his secret.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your intent is as clear as the stench of death on the street. Your master does not notice because of how long he has spent with you"</p><p>"After, nothing" said Nobunaga, keeping his intent hidden upon Chrollo's next words.</p><p>"Find me, i'll help you. To be free from this place"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>